


Not a Good Basis for a Relationship

by Rjslpets



Series: Rjslpets MCU Drabbles [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Niggling Thoughts, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rjslpets/pseuds/Rjslpets
Summary: So, really, how would this go?





	Not a Good Basis for a Relationship

Sam Wilson sighed as he listened to Steve Rogers. He finally interrupted, “Steve, I don’t get why you think that Barnes and Stark would have any relationship.”

“But I think they would like each other! If Tony could just…”

“Get past what, Steve?” Sam sat up and began counting off on his fingers, “Their first meeting, Barnes shot Stark in the face. I know he was the Winter Soldier than, but that is not an image one can get out of your head. Two, they fought in Siberia, and three, Barnes killed his parents. That is not a good basis for a relationship!”

“But…”

“No, buts! Leave it, Steve. They are not going to be friends; they are not going to be teammates; they are not going to have more than a very distant relationship.”

­­­­Dr. Bortich was nicer about the whole thing but just as insistent. “Steve, all the major interactions between Bucky and Tony Stark have been negative. There is just no basis for a good relationship at this point in time. It may be possible in the future but that would have to be Tony’s choice.”

**Author's Note:**

> I keep reading this Stark and Barnes stories and I just can't see it although some of my favorite authors suck me in with their writing (you know who you are). So this little drabble appeared. Obviously it is from the Therapeutic Conversations series


End file.
